Deadly Ambitions
by VivaLaCouture
Summary: Each girl...with something set in their mind, to get what they want. Nothing can stop them. Nothing WILL stop them.


They all had one. How could someone not have one? They were all simple ones. Well, in the sense that there weren't going to be any obstacles or trouble in the way. But hey, then what fun would that be?

**--X--**

**Massie Block-** To stay as the Alpha

Ever since she was little, Massie had always been the leader of everything. Whether it was in class when she was in first grade, or simply outside of the classroom, she was always number one.

Everyone would always obey and listen to her. No one dared defy her for fear of what she was capable of doing to him or her. Everyone was happy with Massie Block being the alpha at whatever school she was at.

Now, as a senior, Massie is not about to let some LBR steal her spot as the Alpha or the position of prom queen that is ahv-biously rightfully hers. But there was nothing to worry about. After all, no one would dare steal her throne…right?

**--X--**

**Alicia Rivera-** To _become_ the Alpha

She was tired of being the Beta in The Pretty Committee. Alicia hated being number two. Being number two wasn't good enough for her. She wanted to be top dog. It was as simple as that.

But, she knew what the consequences would be if she tried to do something like that. But Alicia didn't care, she was going to do whatever it took to become the Alpha.

After all, it was her last chance. Maybe senior year would be the lucky year for her. Maybe things will finally be going her way. There just _might _be more to this Spanish beauty than just a big chest.

**--X--**

**Kristen Gregory-** To be valedictorian

Always being the smartest one in her group, Kristen felt no pressure from anyone. She was always happy to answer any questions that anyone asked. It really wasn't that hard. It was a simple thing called studying and doing homework.

Now, seeing as how Kristen was probably _the _smartest person in the whole entire senior class, getting chosen to be valedictorian should be super easy. Like, knowing all the answers to the test-easy, right? Wrong.

It seems like Kristen's not the only one who wants to be valedictorian. And it seems like she's not the only one that will do anything to be it. Let's just hope that Kristen uses that super smart mind of hers to figure and plan something out-before the title of being valedictorian is snatched away from her.

**--X--**

**Dylan Marvil-** To lose ten pounds and get a boyfriend.

Nothing says 'pig', better than eating almost 24/7 and acting like boys. But it wasn't Dylan's fault that she had a huge appetite- one that was bigger than other girls. And it wasn't her fault that she burped and snorted like guys, especially when the boys were around. None of it was her fault.

So why did she feel guilty whenever she took an extra slice of pizza? Or when she grabbed another piece of chocolate chip cookie? Oh, and the horrible burping. Can't forget about that. Maybe that's part of the reason why she's never had a boyfriend before.

It's time Dylan stop acting like a boy and start acting like a girl. So that means she must stop pigging out on candy right after school and no more midnight snacks. Basically, less on the daily calorie intake. Oh yeah, there has to be exercise, duh! A mile a day should do it. But watch it, Dylan, losing weight doesn't mean starving yourself…or lipo!

**--X--**

**Claire Lyons- **Win Cam back

After breaking up with Cam in eighth grade (or rather Cam broke up with Claire) because of a stupid thing that misled her, Claire always found herself wanting Cam. She would always get jealous of all the girls Cam went out with. From the captain of the varsity tennis team to just a random girl that was in his English class.

He had been having way too much fun while Claire just moped around and occasionally had a boyfriend. But it was nothing serious, and it wasn't like anything that she and Cam had. She wanted him. But he didn't want her. That was a problem.

But that was nothing Claire couldn't fix. Especially with the helping hands of her best friends. All she needed was a new plan to win Cam back. That shouldn't be too hard…

* * *

**So what did you guys think of it? REVIEW to let me know and I'll continue it!**

**Luv ya-VivaLaCouture**


End file.
